The real story of ticci toby
I get that there are millons of story's of Ticci toby but very few know the real story i am luckily one of them. What happen'd was he was a messed up kid he took pills to keep his anger down but i didn't think they helped but i don't know. I was in school with him he was being quiet i mean he was normally quiet but now it was like he didnt pay attention to anyone so i went over there and started to talk to him. i said hey whats up and thins like that after about a 2 minute conversation the bell rang and school ended.I guess we were friends but whatever i was helping manege his anger at his house when his drunk dad came in. He told me to leave but i didn't i was in the room across the hall. I heard his dad beat him relentlessly i rush over to help but when i came in he was unconscious so i got his mom in there and his sister. Toby was rushed to the hospital i felt bad for him so i came to see him everyday i could. 2 months later he was discharged from the hospital i bought him some food and we saw a movie. But when he got home he was still sad and depressed. when he went to school all the kids were beating him up calling him names like "bitch" "faggot and stuff like that i got some of the bullies to beat me up so he could leave but when they were beating me up he stabbed one of them with his knife he had for this reason. he was called in to the office he was exbeled i told him it was my fault but he didn't wanna hear it. i was still helping him coop his anger everyday after school until i heard his sister got in a car crash he was devastated. a few weeks later his dad was back and he got mad again and instead of hitting Toby or me he hit his mom and killed her we hid in the closet until we called the cops on his dad for the 2nd time. he had nothing but me he was living with me for a while until he left he went into the woods to think and he just never came back i went out there to look for him around midnight because my mom would kill me if she knew i was there. i started to have a nose bleed and drums and bells rang in my ears when i saw him " Toby" i said "where have you been" he only said "whatever you do dont run" when i turned around a big cruture with alot of arms and a black suit appered he said his name was slender. He was helping Toby get better and he was his apprentice he also said he wanted me to join something called the proxy he took me in and soon i knew what they were doing the were killing people.Toby choose the bullies that picked on us me and him together again all i could think about was"what the fuck am i doing" but the blood was it felt great the rush. so now me and Toby are here telling you the real story so if you ever picked on the quiet one in the school watch your back im coming. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll